Don't Be
by theonelove17
Summary: It's senior year in Mystic Falls, and for Quinn, it means one step closer to finally leaving. For Elena, the same thing. The two have always seen each other, but never really met. What will happen when the two are forced to interact on a daily basis?


_I guess this is the part where I write something witty down, telling you all about my life and how much it either rocks, or how much it's gone to shit. Unfortunately, there's nothing good about my life. Not anymore. With everything that's happened, like my pregnancy and my loss of friends in my life, along with the loss of my reputation, I feel like everything's being taken away from me. I'm single, again. Finn broke up with me for Rachel. I should be mad, I should be a raging bitch. I bet I am, but I'm not really seeing it as a loss. It's my senior year, and I've finally become who I want to be. This is me. Quinn Fabray. Bring it on, fuckers. Q._

**Dear Diary,**

** Something about today seems… well, tiring. It's my last year. Final. Complete. I'll be done with high school and I can't wait. With everything that's happened these past couple of years; I'm ready for all of this to be finally over. Too much has happened, with Stefan, Damon… I need to make up my mind and choose something for me. I'm hoping school can be a distraction. Who am I kidding though? It's never going to work out. With anything. I'm just looking for a miracle, I guess.**

** -Elena**

Quinn walked through the halls of Mystic Halls, sporting her cropped hair, dyed a vibrant pink. She walked around in black, her face cold. Her head at a normal height. She let no one in as she walked down the halls, seeing the looks that people gave her. She was an outcast; someone different. She only rolled her eyes, dodging glances from Puck and Mercedes. He was confused, she was hurt; it was obvious. She wasn't going back though. This was her; a bitch in black. She stopped at her locker, before opening it swiftly. As she was grabbing a few notebooks, she heard someone walk up behind her.

"Hey," the friendly voice said.

Quinn slammed her locker shut before realizing that it was Elena Gilbert. She rolled her eyes before looking back at the taller girl. "What do you want?" She asked in a bitter tone, placing a hand on her hip.

Elena ran a hand though her long hair, before turning back to her locker as she hid a smile. "Nothing, just wanted to say hey," she mumbled, before looking back at her once. "The pink suits you," she said once more, before grabbing a book from her locker and placing it in her bag. "Uh, well, I guess I'll see you around," she said once, before walking away.

Quinn stood there, clenching her jaw. She was the first person who dared to make conversation within the last few months. She scoffed before walking away.

Lunch was… well lunch. Nothing exciting happened. Quinn smoked her cigarettes, not caring about the glares from the faculty. She would look around the quad, not paying attention to the other people around her. She saw Elena talking with some friends, and she narrowed her eyes, before seeing Puck come into her line of sight. "Jesus!" She scowled, before looking up at him. "What the hell do you want, Puckerman?"

Puck looked down at her, shaking his head. "What were you looking at?"

"_Nothing."_

"Sure didn't look like nothing, Fabray."

"You didn't answer my question."

"You never answered mine."

Quinn frowned, before looking back at him. "Look, unless you've got a carton of cigarettes or some other shit I'd be into, leave." She bit, looking up at him, glaring with her hazel eyes.

"Elena Gilbert. She's nice. A senior, like us," he said, before sitting down next to her.

"So?"

"So I totally saw you checking her out, Q. We fucked so I instantly know when you feel something down in your lady parts. You're intrigued."

"I'm pissed off."

"Fair. Let me fix that," he said, before leaning into her slowly.

She instantly took the cigarette from her fingers, and she pressed it down on his hand. She slapped him in the face, before standing up. "If you lay a finger on me again, I'll kick your ass, Puckerman," she said with a growl, before walking away.

He looked at her as he rubbed the burn, before shaking his head. It was official. She had something for Elena. He stood up, before walking back to the school.

Elena had seen the whole thing, so it was no surprise when she saw Quinn at her locker, her face even more bitter than usual. She stayed quiet, choosing not to say anything quite yet to her. She looked back at her once more, before shutting her locker quietly. Quinn looked at her, raising an eyebrow before shaking her head. "You don't have to be so obvious," she said with an eye roll, before shutting her own locker.

"I don't… I wasn't staring at you," she protested, looking back at her, refraining from checking the girl out for a third time today.

"You were."

Elena knew she was caught, so she looked back at her. "Sorry," she said quietly, before looking down at the ground again. She felt stupid. She shouldn't have been this forward, especially with her. It was dumb. She probably wasn't even bisexual like herself anyway. There was no chance.

Quinn finally smiled softly at the girl, before looking back at her. "Don't be," she said, as she walked away.

Elena just stood there, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Nothing made sense. At least, nothing about Quinn made sense. She watched as she walked away, mesmerized by her hips moving. She shook it out, before she went her own way. She knew that she would never be able to look at her the same again. Quinn Fabray liked girls. Good girls. No.. Quinn Fabray liked _her._


End file.
